


Skye's Shovel Talk

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Skye gives Clint the talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye's Shovel Talk

Skye went to the Bus’ kitchen to find Ward and Simmons making sandwiches. like,  _lots_  of sandwiches.

"Where’s Fitz?" Skye asked. Picking a sandwich from Ward’s finished pile only for her hand to be smacked by a spoon.

"He’s gone into town to pick up the cake." Simmons replied, smothering the bread with peanut butter.

"Cake? What for? What are we celebrating?" 

"We’re having a guest on board." Ward answers this time.

"Ooh. Fun!" Skye says deadpan.

"You’ll mean that when you see who it is."  Simmons seemed excited at least.

—-

So that’s how Skye, the newest member of the team, manages to get stuck in the couch in between Melinda May and motherfucking  _Hawkeye_  while they waited for Coulson to come back from who the fuck knows where.

Slowly, Skye raised her hand only to be stared at by the team who were sharing stories and laughing like this was a reunion, though in hindsight, this probably was. 

"Uhm… Don’t take this the wrong way, but what is Hawkeye doing on the Bus? not that it’s not great, it is! but I was just wondering. You know? Superhero in the vicinity and no one is freaking out kinda makes me want to freak out."

"Oh, that’s right. Skye you haven’t officially met Clint Barton yet." Fitz points out. Fitz gestures to the man, and Skye looks back and forth the team and Clint. Clint gives her a lazy salute.

"So you’re the duckling I’ve heard so much about." Clint says, as he grins at her.

"I’m sorry, duckling?" she asks because well  _duckling_.

Clint snorts and shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I’m Clint Barton. But I guess you know me as Hawkeye. I’m Phil’s… partner.” There was a pause. Clint thought Skye didn’t notice it, but she did. she totally did.

"Partner as in partner? or Partner as in _partner_ partner?” She asked.

Clint looked unsure for a moment. He turned to Melinda for help who only gave him an eyebrow raise. “Uhm… Yes?”

"You sound unsure." Skye narrowed her eyes at him. fully suspicious now.

"That’s because I don’t even know what you’re asking."

"Look. If you are AC’s… partner…" she put air quotes around the word and began poking Clint’s chest. "you better not get any funny ideas. I don’t care if you’re a superhero. I don’t care if you have Captain America fighting on your side, I don’t even care if S.H.I.E.L.D., FBI, CIA, NSA or whatever else organization is out there that could hunt me down. If you hurt Coulson, I will get even. And I can do wonders with a laptop, bub." 

Clint turns to Ward for help who just cocks his head to the side, which means that Clint should probably take her seriously.

"She found my Prom photos." Simmons supplied.

"She threatened me with my High School GPA when I wouldn’t help her convince Ward to give her a day off." Fitz said and Simmons turned to him. 

"You mean the-"

"Yes."

"But that was-"

"I know."

Clint nodded his approval at Skye. Skye was still watching him with wary eyes. “I can dig up every dirty little secret you have and show it to the world. You get that?”

Clint raised his hands in mock surrender “Got it.”

And at that moment, Coulson came through the door. “Hey, what’d I miss?”

"Skye just gave your husband the shovel talk." Melinda said munching on a sandwich.

"Wait. Husband? I thought-" came Skye’s surprised response.

Clint got up and hugged Phil from behind. “Your duckling really likes you.” and Skye’s exasperated sigh at the word duckling was heard but not acknowledged.

"I see that. Did she scare you?"

"She threatened to reveal all my secrets to the world, Phil. what do you think?"

"I think you should take her seriously."

Clint grinned at his husband, cupping the other man’s cheek and giving him a soft peck. In the background, Simmons’ ‘aww’ and Skye’s ‘ew’ along with Ward and Fitz’ groans could be heard. Phil assumed that Melinda just sat there, already used to the sappiness the two often displayed around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
